Adjustable mountings for cathode ray tubes (CRT), light emitting diode (LED), and/or plasma screens and other monitors are quite popular as desktop computers have become tower designs built to be positioned out of sight under a worker's desk. The mounting may be fixedly positioned at one end on a desk, on a wood or metal stand positionable on the desk, or on a wall or other structure.
One such clamp presently utilized to adjustably mount a pair of ball mounting ends thereto is found at U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,885 issued to Carnavalli Dec. 8, 1998. The clamp disclosed in Carnavalli has opposed double clam shell type ends held together by both being pivotally mounted to a central bolt having a handle screw threaded onto one end thereof. With each of the centrally facing clamp halves, freely rotatable about the bolt axis and also axially movable depending upon the tightness of the handle on the bolt, the clamp tends to be somewhat unstable until the handle is fully tightened on the bolt clamping each of the clamp halves onto its respective ball mounting.
A need has developed for an improved double ended ball holding clamp having improved stability in its unclamped mode.